Flug ins Nichts
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Eine kleine Fortsetzung zur OS "Der Sprung in den Abgrund".


_**Flug**__** ins Nichts**_

**Das Gefühl der Freiheit**

Der Telefonanruf an einem Mittwochabend kam aus heiterem Himmel und für Heiji völlig überraschend. Sein bester Freund aus Tokyo meldete sich.

"Hallo Kumpel! Alles geschmeidig?"

"Der Kudo aus dem Tokyo", antwortete Heiji und grinste. "Wie geht's denn so?"

"Gut. Sag mal, hast du dieses Wochenende schon was vor?"

Heiji war von Shinichis Zielstrebigkeit und Direktheit überrascht. Normalerweise sprachen sie zuerst immer etwas über ihre Fälle, aber heute war es ganz anders.

"Dieses Wochenende?", fragte Heiji und überlegte kurz. "Nein, nich' dass ich wüsste. Warum?"

"Hättest du Lust, nach Tokyo zu kommen? Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du noch gar nie auf dem Tokyo-Tower warst."

Heiji dachte wieder nach.

"Stimmt, da haste Recht."

"Also, kommst du? Ich hab mir extra die zwei Tage freigehalten."

"Das is' jetz' aber etwas kurzfristig, und ich-"

"Ach komm schon", sagte Shinichi fast bittend. "Gib dir einen Ruck."

"Ich hab tatsächlich noch nichts vor, aber was is' mit Kazuha? Kann sie mitkommen?"

"Sie muss sogar", antwortete Shinichi gespielt entrüstet. "Denn wenn du sie nicht mitbringst, macht mich Ran einen Kopf kürzer. Also ist es abgemacht? Ihr kommt?"

"Ich rede mal mit Kazuha, aber ich denke, dass es in Ordnung geht."

"Super!", freute Shinichi sich. "Schreib mir doch nachher eine SMS. Ich habe gleich noch einen wichtigen Termin, und eine Störung kann ich nicht brauchen, leider auch von dir nicht."

"Okay, ich rede gleich nachher mit Kazuha und geb dir Bescheid."

"Einverstanden. Lass mich nicht zu lange warten, klar?"

"Ich doch nich'. Bis später."

Nur eine dreiviertel Stunde später erhielt Shinichi die ersehnte Nachricht aus Osaka; Heiji und Kazuha würden kommen.

Drei Tage später, am Samstag kurz nach Mittag, kamen Heiji und seine Freundin bei Shinichi an. Während sie sich kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen erst einmal in ihre Gästezimmer zurückzogen und sich frischmachten, kam Yusaku von seiner zweistündigen Besorgung zurück. Sein Sohn hatte ihm und seiner Mutter erzählt, dass Heiji und Kazuha zu Besuch kamen, und sie hatten von Anfang an nichts dagegen gehabt.

"Ich habe mir was überlegt", sagte Yusaku etwas später beim Abendessen und schaute in die Runde. Shinichi, Ran, Heiji, Kazuha und Yukiko sahen zum Familienoberhaupt. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir morgen aufs Land fahren und einfach mal schön Essen gehen? Ich kenne ein gutes Restaurant, in dem-"

"Aber das geht nicht, Vater", unterbrach Shinichi ihn. "Wir, also Ran und ich, wollen Heiji und Kazuha morgen unsere Stadt näher zeigen und auch auf den Tokyo-Tower gehen."

Yusaku sah enttäuscht aus, und Yukiko war überrascht.

"Ich dachte, das wäre alles geregelt? Ihr fahrt-"

"Was heisst hier 'ihr'?", fragte Yusaku verwundert und unterbrach seine Frau somit. "Du kommst natürlich auch mit."

"Nein, nein, nein", sagte Shinichi und stellte die Sachlage klar. "Wenn ihr fahren wollt, von mir aus, aber wir kommen nicht mit."

"Aber Shinichi, ich habe mich schon mental darauf eingestellt. Du weisst doch auch, wie schwierig es ist, sich wieder umzustimmen."

Sein Sohn war überhaupt nicht begeistert.

"Das ist mir egal, Ran und ich haben schon eine tolle Route durch die Stadt ausgearbeitet."

"Aber-"

"Is' schon gut, Kudo", sagte Heiji, der vorher einen kurzen Blick mit seiner Freundin getauscht hatte. "Wenn es deinem Vater so viel bedeutet, fahren wir eben mit. Auf euer Wahrzeichen können wir auch ein anderes Mal."

"Ich schliesse mich ihnen an", sagte Ran zu Shinichis Verwunderung, und Yusaku war erfreut.

"Der Tokyo-Tower kann warten, schön. Also ist es abgemacht?"

Shinichi grummelte. Jetzt hatte er keine andere Wahl mehr, nun, da Ran sich gegen ihn gestellt hatte.

"Na gut, aber du musst mir versprechen, dass ich es nicht bereue, mitgekommen zu sein."

"Ich verspreche es", sagte Yusaku höchsterfreut und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen. "Einen guten Appetit wünsche ich!"

Ausnahmslos alle, die am Tisch sassen, auch der leicht enttäuschte Shinichi, machten sich ebenfalls über das Essen her, und während die Jugendlichen sich ein eigenes Gesprächsthema suchten, unterhielten sich die beiden Erwachsenen über ihre Villa in Los Angeles.

Der nächste Morgen brach an, und nur zwei Stunden nach ihrem Aufstehen waren sie bereits unterwegs. Allerdings war Yukiko nicht dabei, da sie sich kurzerhand aufgrund einer plötzlich aufgetretenen Übelkeit dazu entschlossen hatte, nicht beim Essen dabei zu sein. Yusaku fand es zwar sehr schade, aber für seine Frau war ein ruhiger Tag zu Hause besser für die Genesung. Alles andere, besonders eine wacklige Autofahrt, war nicht förderlich.

Innerhalb der ersten halben Stunde der Autofahrt wurde Shinichi, der auf dem Beifahrersitz sass, immer müder, was sein Vater natürlich bemerkte.

"Hast du wieder die ganze Nacht gelesen?", fragte er nicht gerade erfreut, setzte den Blinker und bog in eine andere Strasse ein.

"Fast", murmelte Shinichi und gähnte.

"Wann bist du ins Bett gegangen?", fragte Ran neugierig, die zwischen Heiji und Kazuha sass.

"Ins Bett eigentlich schon um elf Uhr, aber ich habe bis etwa halb sieben Uhr gelesen."

"Und heut biste um neun Uhr aufgestanden?", fragte Kazuha erstaunt. "Wow, das is' nich' grade eine lange Nacht."

"Shinichi, du musst unbedingt mehr schlafen und dich erholen, sonst wirst du wohl bald als Burnout-Patient enden", sagte Yusaku ernst, doch sein Sohn war davon nicht überzeugt.

"In meinem Alter?"

"Das Alter ist nicht relevant", antwortete sein Vater. "Und das mit dem Schlafmangel meine ich wirklich ernst. Sonst sperre ich dich mal in dein Zimmer ein und fessle dich ans Bett."

Shinichi hob die Augenbrauen.

"Das war jetzt aber eindeutig zweideutig, Vater."

"Und wenn schon. Du weisst, dass ich es ernst meine."

"Ja, ja."

Ein paar Minuten später schlief Shinichi doch noch ein und wachte erst wieder auf, als Heiji plötzlich laut eine Frage stellte und angespannt aus dem Fenster starrte.

"Sind wir hier nich' in der Nähe des Staudamms, von dem ihr gesprungen seid?"

"Du meinst den Bungee Jump?", fragte Kazuha, lehnte sich über Ran und schaute ebenfalls aus dem Fenster.

"Stimmt, das sind wir", gähnte Shinichi, der ebenfalls einen Blick nach draussen geworfen hatte.

"Können wir hier vielleicht kurz Halt machen?", fragte Heiji begeistert. "Ich möcht mir das mal genauer ansehen."

"Oh ja, bitte!", bettelte Kazuha ebenfalls begeistert. "Ich auch!"

Shinichi sah lächelnd zu Yusaku.

"Ja, komm schon, Vater, tu ihnen den Gefallen. Das Essen kann warten."

Yusaku zögerte einen Moment.

"Das Restaurant ist etwa noch eine halbe Stunde von hier entfernt", murmelte er nicht gerade begeistert.

"Vater! Du hast uns gestern fast gezwungen, mitzukommen, jetzt kannst du es gutmachen, in dem du Heiji und Kazuha ihre Bitte erfüllst. Also komm schon."

"Wollt ihr wirklich?"

"Ja, klar!", sagten die beiden Westjapaner im Chor.

Der berühmte Schriftsteller liess sich breitschlagen.

"Na gut. Aber zuerst mal schauen, ob sie heute überhaupt geöffnet haben."

"Warum nicht?", fragte Ran und hob eine Augenbraue. "Es ist mitten in der Saison, es ist Sonntag, und es ist schönes Wetter. Warum sollten keine Leute hier sein?"

"Okay, ihr habt mich überredet. Machen wir einen kleinen Zwischenstopp."

"Cool!"

Yusaku lenkte den Wagen in Richtung Staumauer, dann die kleine Passstrasse hoch und stellte ihn schliesslich auf dem Parkplatz ab. Die beiden Oberschülerinnen waren froh, sich die Beine vertreten zu können, Heiji war schon ganz gespannt auf den Anblick, und Shinichi streckte sich erst mal genüsslich und gähnte. Dann ging er auf seinen besten Freund zu, der etwa dreissig Meter weiter am Geländer stand und zur Staumauer herübersah, von der alle paar Minuten jemand heruntersprang.

"Das is' ja gar nich' so hoch", meinte er zu Shinichi, als er neben ihm stand. "Komm, wir gehen näher ran."

Heiji ging mit bestimmten Schritten näher zur Sprungzone und schaute jedes Mal interessiert zu, wenn sich jemand in die Tiefe stürzte.

Kazuha, die zusammen mit Ran hinter den Jungen hergelaufen war, schaute hinunter, und ihr wurde leicht mulmig.

"Würdeste echt hier runterspringen?", fragte sie Heiji, als sie ihn eingeholt hatte.

"Klar, das is' doch nur ein kleiner Sprung."

"Du würdest?", fragte Shinichi und schaute ebenfalls runter.

"Klar doch."

"Ganz sicher?", fragte der der Ostjapaner zur Sicherheit nach. "Ich sage dir, das haben nämlich schon etliche Leute gesagt, aber als sie dann dort oben auf diesem kleinen Vorsprung standen, haben viele wieder kehrtgemacht."

"Aber das würd ich nich' tun, es ist ja gar nich' so hoch", sagte Heiji völlig von sich überzeugt.

Shinichi wechselte mit Ran einen kurzen Blick.

"Na gut, wenn du meinst", sagte er, lächelte fies und hielt ihm einen weissen Briefumschlag hin. "Hier, ich habe etwas für dich."

"Was is' das?"

"Dein Testament."

"Ich hab gar keins..."

"Mach ihn auf."

Heiji hatte keine Ahnung, was Shinichi ihm gegeben haben könnte, doch nachdem er den Umschlag aufgerissen, das Blatt Papier rausgezogen und es gelesen hatte, sah er ungläubig hoch.

Es war ein Gutschein für einen Bungee Jump.

Der Westjapaner schaute nochmal in die Schlucht hinunter, und plötzlich kam es ihm sehr viel höher vor. Er schluckte trocken.

"Was ist?", fragte Shinichi grinsend. "Kriegst du etwa Fracksausen? Oder nur kalte Füsse?"

Insgeheim hatte Shinichi Recht, aber Heiji war natürlich zu stolz, um es zuzugeben. Er fand sehr schnell eine Ausrede.

"Das is' fies. Wenn Kazuha nich' springen kann, spring ich auch nich'."

Seine Freundin war alles andere als begeistert.

"Heiji, zieh mich hier bloss nich' mit rein! Ausserdem hast du den Gutschein bekommen, nich' ich."

"Keine Sorge, Kazuha, das macht er nicht", sagte Ran und legte einen Arm um die Schultern ihrer Freundin. "Er zieht dich nicht mit rein. Für dich haben wir natürlich auch einen Gutschein."

Kazuha wurde bleich.

"Das is' nich' euer Ernst, oder? Das is' nich' euer Ernst."

Shinichi grinste und Ran lächelte.

"Du hast doch keine Höhenangst, oder?", fragte sie ihre Freundin.

"Nein, das nich', aber-"

Kazuha verstummte, und Heiji wurde es mit einem Schlag klar.

"Das war alles ein abgekartetes Spiel!", rief er. "Das war alles geplant! Deine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit deinem Vater gestern beim Abendessen, die Übelkeit deiner Mutter, und dieser Restaurantbesuch. Das war alles geplant!"

Shinichi grinste.

"Recht hast du. Der Detektiv in dir hat gesprochen."

"Ich glaub's nich'! Ich glaub's nich'!"

Der junge Detektiv aus Tokyo grinste. Ja, es hatte einen guten Grund gegeben, warum er seinen besten Freund nach Tokyo eingeladen hatte, und endlich hatte er ihn erkannt.

Shinichi konnte nun nicht mehr an sich halten, er kugelte sich fast wortwörtlich vor Lachen, und auch Ran konnte nicht anders.

"Was ist dein Problem, Heiji?", fragte Shinichi immer noch lachend. "Du hast doch selbst gesagt, du würdest hier runterspringen. Also, jetzt hast du die Chance!"

"Ihr solltet euch langsam anmelden", sagte Yusaku, der endlich zu ihnen getreten war. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es hier bald einen kleinen Menschenauflauf geben wird."

"Na dann los!"

Shinichi packte Heiji am Arm und ging zielstrebig zum Anmeldestand zu, während Kazuha eher zögernd hinterherging. Sie wandte sich an ihre Freundin.

"Ran, springste auch?"

Die Angesprochene winkte ab.

"Nein, ich fotografiere und filme nur. Ich hätte sowieso zu wenig Geld dabei."

Yusaku meldete sich wieder zu Wort.

"Lass nur, Ran, ich mach das schon", sagte er. "Wenn du springen willst, kannst du. Ich bezahle und filme."

Ran war peinlich berührt.

"Nein... Bitte verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, aber das kann ich nicht annehmen."

Der Schriftsteller lächelte.

"So bescheiden wie immer. Geh, Ran, es ist wirklich kein Problem."

Dann drückte er ihr Geld in die Hand und führte sie zu Shinichi, der schon sein Anmeldeformular ausfüllte.

Ran sah zu Yusaku hoch.

"Ich danke Ihnen vielmals, aber das Geld werde ich Ihnen zurückzahlen."

"Das nehme ich auf keinen Fall an", wehrte er ab. "Geniess einfach den Sprung, danach gehen wir lecker essen."

"Gut haben wir vorher nich'", murmelte Kazuha zu Heiji, als sie ihr Anmeldeformular bekam. "Sonst würd ich das wahrscheinlich nich' machen."

Die Anmeldung und die kurze Einführung vergingen für die beiden wie im Flug, dann standen sie schon in ihrem Sicherheitsgurten vor der Treppe, die zum Podest hinaufführte.

"Wer springt zuerst?", fragte Heiji daraufhin und hoffte, dass nicht sein Name fiel. Shinichi tat ihm den Gefallen.

"Ich", sagte er bestimmt. "Und dann Ran. Wer von euch beiden zuerst will, macht ihr bitte unter euch aus."

Gesagt, getan. Nach einer kurzen Streiterei wollte Kazuha vor Heiji springen, und er war schliesslich damit einverstanden. So hatte er wenigstens noch etwas Zeit, sich an den Gedanken des Sprungs zu gewöhnen.

An die nächsten Minuten konnte Heiji sich später nicht mehr wirklich erinnern. Erst stieg Shinichi die Treppe zum Podest hoch und sprang, ohne auch nur einmal etwas Nervosität gezeigt zu haben. Etwa sechs Minuten später stand er schon wieder auf dem Podest und wurde vom Bungee-Seil befreit, während Ran schon fast bereit stand. Für sie war es genau wie für ihren Freund der zweite Sprung in ihrem Leben, und während ihr einer der Jumpmaster erklärte, dass ihr der Flug dieses Mal länger vorkommen würde, freute sie sich schon auf das Gefühl der Freiheit.

Ran hielt kurz inne. Das Gefühl der Freiheit... Ein toller Gedanke.

"Drei, zwei, eins, los!"

Ran breitete die Arme aus, sprang und tat, was ihr von allen geraten wurde; sie genoss den Flug und kostete es voll aus. Es war schon ein tolles Gefühl, einfach so in der Luft zu hängen, aber für ihren Geschmack viel zu früh wurde sie schon wieder hochgezogen.

Jetzt war Kazuha an der Reihe. Mit zitternden Knien und sich fest am Geländer haltend ging sie auf das Podest zu und stand dann auf dem kleinen Vorsprung. Über ihr war nichts, und unter ihr war ebenfalls nichts. Nur Luft. Von hier sah es extrem hoch aus, und Kazuha war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie wirklich springen wollte.

"Komm schon, Kazuha, du schaffst es!", rief Ran und machte ihr somit Mut. Ihre Freundin hob den Kopf und atmete tief durch.

"Bist du bereit?", fragte einer der Jumpmaster, wartete aber keine Antwort ab. Er begann mit dem Countdown, und Kazuha hatte gar keine Zeit um zu Zögern. "Drei, zwei, eins, los!"

Mit einem lauten Schrei sprang sie in die Schlucht, während Heiji schwer beeindruckt vom Mut seiner Freundin war. Er vergass fast, dass er als Nächstes dran war, und realisierte es erst wieder, als er von Shinichi leicht die Treppe hochgeschubst wurde.

Während Kazuha einige Momente später wortwörtlich in der Luft herumhing und den Ausblick genoss, bekam Heiji die letzten Instruktionen des Jumpmasters.

"Denk an nichts, weder an Vorher noch an Nachher, sondern geniess es einfach, okay?"

"Ich werd's versuchen."

"Viel Glück!", rief Shinichi und grinste. "Und vergiss nicht, was ich dir gesagt habe! Kehr bloss nicht um!"

Heiji schluckte trocken, und in diesem Augenblick wurde Kazuha auch schon wieder zurück auf das Podest gezogen. Vor Aufregung und Freude konnte sie kaum noch reden, ein paar Worte brachte sie aber trotzdem über die Lippen.

"Das war sowas von aufregend! Heiji, das musste auch machen!"

Sie zitterte zwar noch etwas, aber nicht mehr vor Angst, sondern vor freudiger Aufregung. Nachdem sie vom Bungee-Seil befreit worden war, eilte sie die Treppe runter und fiel Ran um den Hals. Sie begann von ihren Gefühlen zu erzählen, und Heiji hätte gerne zugehört, doch das konnte er nicht. Es warteten schliesslich noch mehr Leute auf ihren Sprung, der Betrieb musste weitergehen.

"Bereit?"

"Nich' wirklich."

"Mach dir keine Gedanken, danach wirst du genauso begeistert sein wie deine Freundin."

"Hoffen wir's", murmelte Heiji, mehr zu sich selbst.

"Achtung, ich zähle jetzt. Drei, zwei, eins, los!"

Heiji sprang nicht.

Shinichi war enttäuscht.

"Komm schon, spring!"

Der westjapanische Detektiv hatte schweissnasse Hände, er zitterte leicht, und sein Atem ging flach. Am liebsten hätte er auf der Stelle kehrtgemacht, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Kazuha auch gesprungen war. Wenn er es jetzt nicht auch tun würde, würde ihn das für den Rest seines Lebens verfolgen. Und er würde für den Rest seines Lebens ausgelacht werden. Er atmete tief durch.

"Bereit?"

"Ich glaub schon."

"Na dann. Drei, zwei, eins, los!"

Heiji breitete die Arme aus und sprang.

Es sah aber weniger wie ein Sprung, sondern vielmehr wie ein Fallenlassen aus, was Shinichi extrem komisch fand. Er lachte, was Heiji aber logischerweise nicht hörte.

Der Wind pfiff dem Westjapaner um die Ohren, und bevor er überhaupt realisierte, dass er gesprungen war, spürte er, wie sich das Seil straffte und er mehrere Meter hochspickte. Für einen ganzen kurzen Moment befand er sich dann in der Schwerelosigkeit, und Heiji begann mit Armen und Beinen zu rudern. Dann fiel er wieder in die Tiefe und liess sich daraufhin auspendeln. Das Gefühl war wirklich gewaltig, und auch die Aussicht war unbeschreiblich schön. Ihm gefiel es auf Anhieb. Ihm gefiel das Gefühl der Freiheit und Unbeschwertheit.

"Na du?", fragte Shinichi drei Minuten später, nachdem Heiji wieder auf dem Podest angekommen, vom Bungee-Seil befreit worden und die Treppe hinuntergegangen war. "Es ist schon ein tolles Gefühl, nicht?"

"Es war genial!"

Kazuha warf sich ihm vor Freude an den Hals und löcherte ihn sofort mit Fragen über seine Empfindungen und Gedanken.

Ran und Shinichi taten dasselbe, nur etwas weniger ausführlich, während sein Vater Yusaku lächelnd auf die Uhr schaute.

"Ich will ja nicht hetzen, aber wir sollten langsam gehen. Im Restaurant habe ich einen Tisch reservieren lassen, und ich möchte nicht zu spät kommen. Wenn ihr noch ein Andenken kaufen wollt, tut es bitte jetzt."

"Okay!"

Während Ran, Kazuha und Heiji sich kurz daraufhin für ein T-Shirt entschieden, begnügte Shinichi sich mit ein paar Aufklebern. Yusaku kaufte nichts, er wüsste auch nicht, was und wozu.

"Na dann, sagt diesem Ort auf Wiedersehen!"

Heiji grinste. In Gedanken verabschiedete er sich von diesem besonderen Ort, schwor sich aber, eines Tages hierhin zurückzukehren. Heute war er auf den Geschmack gekommen, und es sollte auf keinen Fall sein erster und gleichzeitig letzter Bungee Jump gewesen sein.

Während der nur noch kurzen Autofahrt zum Restaurant diskutierten die vier Jugendlichen über ihre Sprünge, und natürlich wurde Heijis Zögern auch zur Sprache gebracht. Während Kazuha und Shinichi es immer noch lustig fanden, war es für Heiji selbst überhaupt nicht mehr witzig. Jetzt im Nachhinein fragte er sich, warum er beim ersten Mal gezögert hatte, doch diese Frage drängte er schnell in den Hintergrund. Stattdessen lenkte er das Gespräch auf Kazuhas Schrei, der ihn jetzt ziemlich amüsierte.

Obwohl dieses Thema nun Kazuha nicht sonderlich mochte, machte sie gute Miene zum bösen Spiel, doch so wirklich böse konnte sie nicht auf Heiji sein. Ran war auf Kazuhas Seite, aber Shinichi hielt sich aus dieser strittigen Diskussion raus. Er hatte inzwischen grossen Hunger, und er freute sich schon auf das Essen.

Zehn Minuten später war es still im Auto, während jeder einzelne von ihnen in Gedanken versunken war. Drei von ihnen dachten an ihren eigenen Sprung, nur Heiji ging gedanklich nochmal alle Sprünge durch. Ran hatte ihren Mut erneut bewiesen, Shinichi sowieso, und neu auch Kazuha. Und er selber natürlich auch. Darauf war er sehr stolz, und den heutigen Tag würde er sicherlich nie vergessen.

Es war schliesslich ein unvergesslicher Flug ins Nichts. Und ein unvergessliches Gefühl der Freiheit.

Owari


End file.
